Power Armor Tinker Table
The Power Armor Tinker Table is the core part of the Modular Powersuits mod. The tinker table enables you to do work on all the power armor pieces, as well as the Power Tool. =Upgrades= Individual Upgrades Power Armor Feet *Shock Absorber: With these applied you can absorb some or all the fall damage you get, depending on the quantity of energy that you use. *Jet Boots: Does the same as a Jetpack, but isn't quite as effective. Thrust with the Jet Boots is additive with the Jetpack however. That is, they work together to fly faster than either would alone. Power Armor Legs *Sprint Assist: Makes you sprint faster when double tapping "w". *Jump Assist: Makes you jump higher than normal. *Swim Assist: Makes you swim faster depending on the quantity of energy that you set for the use. *Uphill Assist: Makes you go uphill 1 block without jumping and without energy cost. Power Armor Torso *Jetpack: Allows you to fly long distances. *Parachute: You can deploy a Parachute by the sneak button (Default: Shift). *Glider: You can use it to glide through the air when holding the sneak button + "w" (Default: Shift + W). *Active Camo: Toggle on to give yourself the effect of an Invisibility Potion. Note that like said potion, equipped items will still be visible, but this is less of a problem as you can toggle the armor itself to be invisible as well. Power Armor Head *Water Electrolyzer: Allows longer breathing underwater. When you run out of air, this module will jolt the water around you, electrolyzing a small bubble to breathe from. *Auto-Feeder: Whenever you're hungry, this module will grab the bottom-left-most food item from your inventroy and feed it to you, storing the rest for later. (will give a message in chat when activated) *Night Vision: Allows you to see clearly in the dark. *Flight Control: Makes flying a little bit more like creative mode, controlled with mouse. Power Tool *Axe: Makes the tool work like an axe. *Pickaxe: Makes the tool work like a pickaxe. *Shovel: Makes the tool work like a shovel. *Aqua Affinity: Reduces the speed penalty for using the tool underwater *Diamond Drill: Makes the tool able to drill Obsidian. General Upgrades Armor *Iron Plating: Is heavy but gives you armor. *Diamond Plating: Has the same weight as the armor rate you apply to the armor. *Energy Shield: Gives you a shield which isn't as heavy as armor, but uses Kilowatts to make the shield. Energy *Basic Battery (Modular Powersuits): Doesn't weight much, but also doesn't give you a lot of storage room for Kilowatts. *Elite Battery (Modular Powersuits): The best battery you can get, but also the heaviest. *Advanced Battery (Modular Powersuits): Allows a greater storage then a basic battery, but doesn't add too much weight. Cosmetic *Transparent Armor: Your armor doesn'tr people or yourself *Hologram: You will be able to customize your armor with any colour. *Citizen Joe Style: An alternative armor texture, c/o CitizenJoe of IC2 forums. Video